Lembranças
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Qual o seu nome? Esta pergunta sempre pareceu me assombrar, até que fui atrás da resposta. - Resumo péssimo, a fic está melhor - L Pov's - oneshot


_**Lembranças.**_

"_Como é o seu nome?"_

_Uma vez, alguém me perguntou isso e eu não sabia a resposta. Eu devia ter por volta dos meus quatro ou cinco anos, quando fui tirado de casa._

_Tirado, não é bem a palavra certa. Eu presenciei o assassinato de meus pais e um senhor- não tão velho - me acolheu._

_O assassinato de meus pais deveria ter sido algo forte, certo? Mas eu não esboçava...nenhuma reação. Eu sequer conseguia me lembrar do rosto deles. Mas eu me lembrava do rosto dos bandidos. Isso sim._

"_Você terá a chance de ser a justiça, se assim desejar. Você tem muito potencial, L."_

_Era assim. Assim que aquele velho senhor me chamava. L. _

_Eu não sabia muito sobre o meu nome ou a minha família. Só sabia que L era a primeira inicial do meu nome._

"_Há grandes possibilidades de você ser o sucessor do atual L. Basta se esforçar."_

_L. Ele era um detetive mundialmente conhecido por ter resolvido todos os casos nos quais fora requisitado. Segundo o que diziam, ele não trabalhava por dinheiro. Apenas pelo prazer de encontrar desafios._

_Ele era a justiça, certo?_

_E talvez eu devesse ser como ele. Talvez devesse caçar os assassinos de meus pais e mostrar-me realmente justo._

_O lar Wammy foi onde vivi grande parte da minha vida. Foi lá que eu descobri a minha real capacidade para dedução. Diziam que eu era incrível, talvez até melhor do que o atual L._

_E então..._

_Eu o conheci._

_Devia ter apenas 15 anos, quando ele se apresentou a mim, através da tela de um computador com a letra L._

_E aquele senhor estava lá, ao meu lado, quando isso aconteceu. _

_A minha primeira tarefa, como provável sucessor de L, foi descobrir a identidade daquele senhor que havia me levado até o lar Wammy. _

_Ele sempre usava sobretudos longos, calças sociais e máscaras extremamente fechadas. Era realmente difícil saber de quem se tratava._

_L o tratava por Watari, seu assistente._

"_Se descobrir quem é esse homem em um mês, o tratarei como meu sucessor imediato."_

_Foram essas as palavras de L. E eu não podia negar que aquilo havia se tornado a minha vida. L era a pessoa que eu admirava. Eu queria ser como ele. E eu podia ser como ele._

**X**

_Foi pesquisando sobre aquele homem e passando noites a fio acordado, que descobri a minha paixão por doces._

_Eu precisava de energia para manter-me acordado por tanto tempo, e não havia nada melhor do que glicose._

_Olheiras fizeram com que as outras crianças do orfanato se afastassem de mim. Tudo bem, eu não me importava._

_Já faziam 15 dias que eu seguia com aquela pesquisa sem dormir sequer uma noite. Poucos cochilos. Apenas isso._

_E minhas notas também não podiam cair na escola. Descobri, por acaso, uma posição confortável para sentar-me. Uma posição na qual o meu raciocínio lógico parecia mais impecável do que nunca._

"_Sente-se direito."_

_A professora me disse isso uma única vez. Mas, quando eu disse que era necessária aquela postura para que meu rendimento lógico não decrescesse, ela se calou._

_Fiquei sendo o __**esquisito.**__ E, de fato, não me incomodava com isso._

_Comecei a pegar as coisas com mais delicadeza, analisando cada documento que pudesse ter a respeito daquele homem._

_Watari._

_Sem saber seu nome ou rosto, as coisas eram muito difíceis. _

_Mas ele sempre estava lá, no orfanato. Ele sempre trazia novas crianças._

**X**

Todos naquele orfanato possuíam pseudônimos, mas todos se recordavam do verdadeiro nome. Uma vez, ouvi os demais discutirem sobre isso. Debaterem sobre um jogo, no qual, teriam que descobrir os nomes uns dos outros.

_Ridículo._

_Eu não tinha tempo para isso, tinha coisas mais importantes a resolver._

_Já faziam 20 dias e as olheiras tinham se tornado mais profundas. Eu ainda não tinha nenhuma pista sobre aquela tal de Watari. Tudo o que eu sabia, era que ele era assistente de L._

**X**

_Uma noite, quando todos já dormiam, eu resolvi hackear o computador do orfanato. Eu precisava descobrir algo a respeito daquele tal Watari e eu sabia que Roger podia contata-lo._

_O que eu podia fazer? Estava começando a me preocupar com o prazo estipulado._

_Quillsh Wammy_

_Descobri algo sobre esse homem e, com minha capacidade lógica, não foi preciso muito mais que alguns minutos para concluir de quem se tratava. Peguei o que precisava para provar o que dizia e saí dali sem deixar provas._

**X**

_"Descobriu de quem se trata?"_

_A voz modificada pelo computador de L, me perguntou._

_A minha resposta foi clara e objetiva. Eu passei a ele um relatório feito por mim, sobre a vida de Watari, ou Wammy, como queiram chamá-lo. _

_Acho que o silêncio – mesmo que por alguns minutos – de L, foi minha maior vitória._

_Ele não chegou a me parabenizar, mas disse que eu estava apto a ser seu sucessor._

_Não foi muito tempo depois, que eu soube da morte de L._

_Esse não foi um fato que se espalhou para ninguém, mas eu sabia de quem se tratava._

_Eu o havia visto uma única vez._

_Ninguém me contou como ele havia morrido, então descobri por mim mesmo._

_Descobri que ele tinha uma doença rara e incurável na época. Não entrarei em detalhes, mas foi uma doença degenerativa que o fez sofrer por anos._

_Ryuuzaki. Era este o nome do antigo L._

**X**

_Eu tinha 16 anos quando deixei o orfanato para me tornar o maior detetive do mundo._

_Watari era como um mentor para mim e sempre estava ao meu lado para o que eu precisasse. Era ele o meu intermediário para o resto do mundo. E não eram poucos que conheciam a fama de L._

_Eu fiz com que a fama de L – agora minha – ficasse conhecida em cada um dos cantos do mundo. Não eram poucos os casos aos quais eu tinha que me dedicar._

_Mas eu era como o antigo L. Apenas os casos que despertassem algum interesse por minha parte é que mereceriam atenção._

_Incontáveis foram as vezes em que ajudei o FBI a resolver casos nos quais bandidos ocultavam suas verdadeiras identidade._

**X**

_Um caso intrigante ocorreu em Los Angeles._

_Me lembro que fui solicitado após a morte de cinco agentes do FBI, sem contar as mortes de civis e policiais._

_Houveram agentes especiais que trabalharam comigo e, dentre eles, ainda me lembro de uma em especial._

_Naomi Misora._

_Foi ela a responsável por conduzir as investigações antes da minha aparição do caso._

_Uma mulher de esplendorosa força e que foi promovida rapidamente a agente do FBI, apesar de tão jovem._

_O seu poder de dedução era algo fora do comum. Acho que o trabalho teria sido dobrado, se ela não estivesse presente naquele caso._

_Foram exatos três meses para resolver o caso de L.A._

_Esse caso poderia ter sido visto como um simples caso de tráfico de drogas e ter sido fechado assim._

_Não fosse a ajuda de Naomi Misora e a minha, a polícia e o FBI estariam perdidos neste caso._

_O tráfico de drogas era apenas uma fachada para algo muito maior: o tráfico de pessoas para o mercado escravo._

_E Naomi Misora, junto de mim, foi a primeira pessoa a concluir isso quando viu o número de pessoas que viajavam ilegalmente junto das cargas de navio, aviões ou quaisquer meios de transporte que utilizassem._

_E apesar de nunca tê-la encontrado pessoalmente..._

_"Qual é o seu nome?"_

_"Por que se esconde atrás da tela de um computador?"_

_"Não seria melhor se trabalhasse aqui conosco, L?"_

_Ela era uma mulher intrigante._

_E eu nunca cheguei a responder nenhuma daquelas perguntas. Nem para mim mesmo._

_Só que houve uma pergunta...que eu nunca me esqueci._

_"Qual é o seu nome?"_

_Seria irônico se, num segundo encontro, eu dissesse a ela que meu nome era L?_

**X**

_Durante cinco anos da minha vida como detetive L, eu residi fixamente na Inglaterra._

_Não foi por acaso que eu fui para lá, claro._

_Eu queria saber um pouco mais sobre o meu passado antes de ser L, o maior detetive do mundo._

_E foi lá que eu descobri sobre a minha família._

_Os Lawliet eram uma família muito conceituada na Inglaterra._

_Membros da sociedade nobre._

_Eu descobri que meu pai era um famoso investigador de polícia._

_Aliás, parecia que era algo de família._

_Law – o prefixo de meu sobrenome – vem de lei._

_Coincidência ou não, acho que meu pai estaria orgulhoso de mim se soubesse que sou L._

_Talvez seja essa a ironia de meu nome._

_Nos registros de nascimento que encontrei em minha antiga casa, o nome escrito era L. Lawliet._

_L_

_Não era Louis ou Loren._

_Nem mesmo Lawrence ou Lucian._

_Eu era L._

_Apenas L._

_Eu era apenas uma letra do alfabeto. A sombra de um detetive do passado que, sequer sabiam, estava morto._

_A décima segunda letra do alfabeto._

_Nada além disso._

_Mas foi naquele mesmo dia que eu deixei tudo para trás._

_Todas as fotos ou qualquer registro sobre minha existência._

_Tudo foi apagado._

_Eu deixei tudo para trás para ser apenas L._

_Apenas o detetive L._

**Notas da Autora:**

Finalmente este PoV saiu oo

Ele estava parada do jeito que está por uns cinco dias, mas eu devo agradecer a duas pessoas, em especial, por ela ter saído do armário!

A primeira delas, é a Tia Cookie aká Ms. Cookie/ Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon. Ela me deu várias idéias para essa fic e tbm é minha beta o.o

A segunda é a Srta. Abracabra que me ajudou a postar essa fic! Ela me deu segurança e disse que o L estava bom. Irei confiar cegamente nas palavras dela!

E leiam as fics das duas! São muito boas.

Acho que fico por aqui. O próximo PoV que tentarei desenvolver, será do Mello ou do Matt, ainda estou pensando.

Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews!

See ya!


End file.
